


Ian Gallagher: The Mistress

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, M/M, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has resigned himself to a life of being Mickey's mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Gallagher: The Mistress

Ian trudged up the stairs of his apartment.

He wanted to be pissed or angry but, overall, he was just sad.

It was his birthday yesterday and he got nothing from Mickey. It wasn’t even like Ian wanted a gift or anything. He just wanted Mickey to actually be there for his birthday, even if they weren’t celebrating it. Just his presence would’ve been enough.

Hell, a fucking text message would have made Ian’s day.

But he got nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Ian climbed another flight of stairs cursing the day he decided that moving into an apartment on the top floor of a five-floor walk-up was a good idea.

Ian sighed.

Mickey was probably with his wife and son right now. Doing things that normally functioning families do. For the hundredth time, Ian tried to figure out how he fit into the whole picture.

Mickey told Ian he loved him. He told Ian that he just had to get his shit together before he moves out of his father’s place. He told Ian that he didn’t want to take Ian away just for them to be homeless and hungry.

But Ian figured he’d rather be hungry and happy than fed but heartbroken.

Here Ian was thinking that his relationship with Mickey has been progressing. He gave Mickey the key to his apartment and Mickey started paying half the rent. The only thing missing was Mickey’s actual presence in the apartment and they could have been like any other married couple.

But, no.

He can’t even take a few hours off from his so-called family to spend time with Ian on the day he was born.

Ian finally got onto his floor and kept watching his feet as he dragged them on the way to his apartment door.

“Ian?”

Ian frowned. He’d know that voice anywhere. He slowly looked up and saw Mickey in front of his door. “What are you doing here?”

Mickey smiled. “Let’s go inside.”

Mickey started opening the door with his key while Ian still couldn’t get over his shock. “How long have you been standing out here? Why didn’t you just go in?”

Mickey sighed. “Will you just shut the fuck up and go in your damn apartment, Jesus.” He muttered.

Ian couldn’t help but smile at this little grumpy man. He walked into his apartment and he couldn’t believe what he saw. All the furniture was pushed towards the walls of the living room and in the middle was a pile of what looked like all the pillows Ian had in his whole apartment. All the lights were turned off and if you looked up into the ceiling, you could see the stars.

Not actual stars, though. There were glow-in-the-dark star stickers stuck to the ceiling of the living room.

If was beautiful and Ian couldn’t help but smile.

“Yevgeny had a fucking recital thing yesterday and my stupid whore of a wife wouldn’t let my fucking ears rest until I went so I couldn’t come here and you’re such a huge fucking sap that me not showing up on your birthday must have killed you so I skipped work and went here and did all this gay shit. So, happy birthday.” Mickey said, producing a box of pizza and a six pack of beer out of nowhere.

Ian couldn’t help but just stare at his face with a big ass smile.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. “This was a bitch to prepare so you better sit your ass down and fucking enjoy it.”

Ian settled in the middle of the sea of pillows and waited for Mickey to sit beside him. He got a pizza and a bottle of beer from Mickey and leaned back.

“I’m sorry.” Mickey said, his voice was soft, like he didn’t want Ian to actually hear him.

“For what? I love this.”

“For not having the balls to actually up and leave. Can’t even count how many damn times you’ve told me how tired you are of being a fucking mistress.”

Ian shrugged.

Silence settled over them as they ate and drank under the stars.

“How long?” Ian asked. It wasn’t the first time Ian asked this and he had a feeling it wasn’t gonna be the last.

“A couple more weeks, maybe a month. Just gotta close some deals for the old man and milk it for all its worth before I disappear.”

Ian didn’t say anything. He’s heard this all before. He just let out a heavy sigh and snuggled into Mickey’s side.

Mickey frowned sensing Ian’s disbelief. He put his arm around Ian’s shoulder and whispered something Ian’s never heard before. “I promise, Ian. A month tops then I’m coming for you, alright?”

Ian smiled and nodded.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ian Gallagher: The Mistress (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350908) by [LuckyShaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyShaz/pseuds/LuckyShaz)




End file.
